News Is Made at Night VHS 1989 (50th Anniversary)
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Serve Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures. Video Tapes, or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * Licensed for Private Home Exhibition Only. Any Public Performance, Copying for Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Previews *Beetlejuice *Troop Beverly Hills *Cocktail *Beaches *Epcot *Colgate Opening Logos * Walt Disney Classics * Walt Disney Pictures Opening Credits * Walt Disney Presents * Walt Disney as Pepino the Boy in * "News Is Made at Night" * A Famous Studios Production * With the Voice Talents of: ** Preston Foster as Steve Drum ** Lynn Bari as Maxine Thomas ** Russell Gleason as Albert Hockman ** George Barbier as Clanahan ** Eddie Collins as Billiard ** Minor Watson as Charles Coulton AKA Clifford Mussey ** Charles Halton as Lt. Governor Elmer Hinge ** Paul Harvey as Inspector Melrose ** Richard Lane as Barney Basely ** Charles Lane as District Attorney Rufe Reynolds ** Betty Compson as Kitty Truman ** Paul Fix as Joe Luddy ** Paul Guilfoyle as Bat Randall * Photographed in Technicolor * Distributed by R.K.O. Radio Pictures, Inc. * Copyright MCMXXXIX · Walt Disney Productions · All Rights Reserved. * Approved MPAA Certificate No. 4646 * RCA Sound System * Secretaries: Mary Whitney, Sheila Terry, Dee Worth * Live Action Models: Don Barclay, Walter Catlett, Marge Champion, Christian Rub, Val Stanton * Supervising Directors: Ben Sharpsteen, Hamilton Luske * Sequence Directors: Bill Roberts, Norman Ferguson, Jack Kinney, Wilfred Jackson, T. Hee * Assistant Direction: Ford Beebe Jr., Graham Heid, Jim Handley, Mike Holoboff, Lou Debney, Larry Lansburgh, Lloyd Richardson * Supervising Animators: Norman Ferguson, Ward Kimball * Animation Direction: Fred Moore, Franklin Thomas, Milton Kahl, Vladimir Tytla, Ward Kimball, Arthur Babbitt, Eric Larson, Woolie Reitherman * Screen Play by: Ernest Pascal * Additional Dialogue by: Walter Bullock * Story Adaptation: Ted Sears, Otto Englander, Saul Bass, Webb Smith, William Cottrell, Joseph Sabo, Erdman Penner, Aurelius Battaglia, X. Atencio * Effects Animators: Frank Follmer, Paul Busch, Jerome Brown, Dan MacManus, John McDermott, Ted Parmelee, Fred Madison, Dan MacManus * Special Animation Effects: Ed Aardal, Cornett Wood, Sandy Strother * Character Maquettes: Wah Chang * Atmosphere Sketches: Don Christensen * Conceptual Designs: Gustaf Tenggren * Color Timer: George Cave * Negative Cutter & Post Production Assistant: Jim Wilkinson * Puppetoon Creative and Photography: George Pal, John S. Abbott, Betty Lou Allen, Siska Ayala, Bob Baker, Leo Barkume, Dave Bater, Jan Bax, Hill Beekman, Lloyd Bockhaus, Carmelita Chapman * Character Model Designs: Teddy Kline, Charles Cristadoro, Duke Russell, Shirley Sodaholm, Helen McIntosh * Character Designs: Joe Grant, Albert Hunter, John P. Miller, Campbell Grant, Martin Provensen, John Walbridge * Music by: Alfred Newman * Music and Lyrics: Leigh Harline, Ned Washington, Paul J. Smith * Music Supervision: Harry V. Lojewski * "Monstro Sequence" Orchestrations: Leo Arnaud * Orchestrations: Charles Wolcott, Frederick Stark * Additional Orchestrations and Orchestra Conducted by: Leigh Harline, Paul J. Smith * Music Editor: William Saracino * Scoring Mixer: Frederick Herbert * Musicians: Louis Kaufman · Violin * "Opening Titles and Finale" Choir: Hall Johnson Choir * Film Editor: Robert Bischoff * Sound: W.D. Flick, Roger Heman * Art Direction: X. Atencio Hugh Hennessy, Kenneth Anderson, Dick Kelsey, Arthur Heinemann, Saul Bass, McLaren Stewart, Al Zinnen, Richard Day, Joseph C. Wright, Charles Philippi, Charles Payzant, Kendall O’Connor, Terrell Stapp, Thor Putnam, John Hubley * Layout: Bruce Bushman * Backgrounds: Claude Coats, Merle Cox, Ed Starr, Ray Huffine, Eric Hansen, Art Riley, Mique Nelson, Saul Bass, Johnny Jensen, Alen Maley, Dick Anthony * Animation: Jack Campbell, Oliver M. Johnston, Berny Wolf, Don Towsley, Don Lusk, John Lounsbery, Norman Tate, John Bradbury, Bill Justice, Arthur Stevens, Lynn Karp, Charles Nichols, Art Palmer, Joshua Meador, Don Tobin, Robert Martsch, George Rowley, John McManus, Don Patterson, Preston Blair, Les Clark, Marvin Woodward, Hugh Fraser, John Elliotte, Franklin Grundeen, Bob Carlson, Richard McDermot, Brad Case, Bob McCrea, Art Fitzpatrick, Harvey Toombs, Noel Tucker, Murray McClellan, Jim Will, Robert W. Youngquist, Howard Smith, Tom Oreb, John Reed, William Shull, Chic Otterstrom, Howard Swift, Ken O'Brien, Paul Fitzpatrick, Frank Oreb, Robert Stokes, Joseph Gayek, Al Coe, Bill Berg, Walter Clinton, Dick Brown, Lester Novros, Walt Kelly, Milton Kahl, Art Moore, Oskar Fischinger, Mike Arens, Lars Calonius, James Culhane, Harry Hamsel, George De Beeson, Phil Duncan, Sam Cobean, Paul B. Kossoff, Milt Neil, David Swift * Animation Assistant: William T. Hurtz * Assistant Animation: Hank Ketcham, C. Melendez, Willy Pyle * Inbetweens: Kay Wright, Paul Murry, Pat Matthews, Blaine Gibson * Ink and Paint: June Patterson, Marjorie Ralston, Retta Davidson * Produced by: Walt Disney, Fred Qrimby Closing * The End A Walt Disney Production In Technicolor Distributed by R.K.O. Radio Pictures, Inc. * CAST ** Walt Disney as Pepino the Boy ** Preston Foster as Steve Drum ** Lynn Bari as Maxine Thomas ** Russell Gleason as Albert Hockman ** George Barbier as Clanahan ** Eddie Collins as Billiard ** Minor Watson as Charles Coulton AKA Clifford Mussey ** Charles Halton as Lt. Governor Elmer Hinge ** Paul Harvey as Inspector Melrose ** Richard Lane as Barney Basely ** Charles Lane as District Attorney Rufe Reynolds ** Betty Compson as Kitty Truman ** Paul Fix as Joe Luddy ** Paul Guilfoyle as Bat Randall Category:Walt Disney Classics Category:1989 Category:VHS